1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to package substrates and methods of fabricating the same, and relates to a package substrate having an embedded interposer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, electronic products are becoming more and more compact, and the directions for research and development of their functions are moving towards high performance, multi-function, and high speed, resulting in increasing wiring density of semiconductor chips in the scale of nanometer. Therefore, package substrates for carrying the chips (such as flip-chip carriers) can no longer meet the demands for high wiring density of the semiconductor chips, thus a so-called 3D-SiP (System-in-package) packaging process is developed in the industry.